Drax
Powers and Abilities Powers Artificial Body: Kronos had outfitted Arthur in an artifical body and has even empowered it over the years755 to varying degrees. However, for an unexplained reason, he was later seemingly killed but instead regenerated in a slimmer, smaller body.56 Avatar of Life: After being resurrected by Kronos, Arthur Douglas's spirit was outfitted into an artificial body by the cosmic entity in order to be able to battle Thanos.7 Because of this event, he is considered an Avatar of Life.54 * Superhuman Strength: Drax is superhumanly strong, though his strength is currently only a fraction of what it once was in his most powerful form. At his peak, Drax can currently lift around 50 tons. * Superhuman Stamina: Drax superhuman musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a normal human. As with his strength, his stamina is currently considerably lower than it once was. He can exert himself physically for at least several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. * Superhuman Durability: Drax's body is harder and much more resistant to physical injury than a normal human body, though his physical resistance is much lower than before. He can still withstand powerful energy blasts, exposure to temperature extremes, and great impact forces without being injured. Drax can withstand the rigors of surviving in a vacuum practically indefinitely and requires practically no food, water, or oxygen in order to survive. ** Regenerative Healing Factor: In spite of his great physical resilience, it is possible for Drax to be injured. However, his physiology possesses the ability to heal injuries that would otherwise be fatal with superhuman levels of speed and efficiency. The limits of his accelerated healing is unknown. For instance, it is not known if he can regrow limbs or regenerate missing organs, or regenerate tissue that's been completely destroyed. ** Superhuman Senses: Drax has proven to have superhuman olfactory senses. During the Annihilation event, he is able to determine that Nova is a human like Cammi by sheer smell alone. Drax has also used this ability to recognize when weapons are about to be discharged in his area. He is asked if this acute sense has picked up any of the cloaked Skrulls.57 * Aura: During the "Annihilation" event, Drax displayed the ability to generate a type of form fitting "aura" around his body. The precise nature of this aura, or whatever it actually is, is unknown. While surrounded by this aura, Drax was able to punch through Thanos' chest and rip out his heart. It is possible that the aura can at least temporarily increase his physical strength to levels at least approaching his former level of strength. Since he only generated this aura while in close proximity to Thanos, it is also possible that he can only generate this aura when Thanos is near since Drax was originally created to destroy Thanos to begin with. * Cosmic Awareness: He possesses a low-level form of cosmic awareness that allows him to track Thanos. Abilities Drax is a more than proficient combatant; this was especially true in his original and more powerful incarnation. Drax has said to have mastered the alien martial art form called "Dwi Theet". He uses this to defeat Impact, a Dwi Theet master in six different martial disciplines, with ease.57 In his normal life Arthur Douglas was skilled in playing the saxophone.24 Weaknesses Physical Capabilities: This is not a true weakness in and of itself. After his latest death and subsequent resurrection, Drax's physical powers are not longer anywhere near as great as they have been in the past. This applies particularly to his strength and durability; previously he was comparably as strong as the Hulk, but the loss of his greatest form has immensely reduced his physical strength and power. Drax has also lost his power of flight and the ability to generate devastating blasts of cosmic energy. Obsession: Drax was created to destroy Thanos the Mad Titan and as such he has somewhat all-consuming focus on killing his greatest enemy. At times, Drax has failed to consider more important situations at hand in order to try and kill his eternal nemesis; such as when he attempted to kill Thanos during their invasion of the Cancerverse, even though Thanos was currently allied with them and he was the center of their secret plan due to Thanos's nature as the Avatar of Death. After the full restoration of Drax's original mind as Arthur Douglas, Drax's pursuit of killing Thanos has taken on a more rational and intelligent approach to achieve this goal and this weakness has been largely offset. Lack of Intelligence: After first being recreated as Drax, Arthur Douglas's intellect was almost entirely suppressed. His brain possessed major mental deficiencies.58 This was done so the Arthur's personality would not interfere with Drax's single-minded purpose to destroy Thanos the Mad Titan. This made dealing with Drax on a personal level extremely difficult in the past, where his only focus was on finding and killing Thanos and he had little restraint in attacking or killing anyone who would get in the way of his quest. After the full restoration of Arthur Douglas's original mind, Drax has become a far more intelligent, reasonable, and rational being, and as such this weakness has been largely nullified.